fear
by demon.eclipse.wolf
Summary: what if lucy was found by laxus and master when she was five and she doesn't know cestial magic but she is a cat demon that can uses black magic like zeref. when she joins fairytail they welcome her with open arms but what will happen when the find out lucy and her brother are being hunted down by the magic council and what is zeref doing? warning : demons, wolfs, cats and blood.
1. i don't want to hurt you

Fear!

Chapter 1 : I don't won't to hurt you!

Master p.o.v

"Laxus your only 15 you are not going on a s-class mission and that's final" this was the third time he had asked me and it was starting to get annoying. "but gramps what if I prove I'm strong enough" I decided to give him a chance after all he isn't weak I'll let him prove it to me. "ok what are you planning to do to prove to me" he shrugged making me face palm " It was your idea think of something already" laxus put on a thinking face before a light bulb appeared over his head. " I know let's go to the forest I will beat 50 vulcans " It wasn't a bad idea after all vulcans are quite hard to kill. "ok let's go"

normal p.o.v

There was an awkward silence as the two walked towards the forest. The silence was broken when they heard a scream causing them to run towards it. When they reached the source of the sound they looked to see a little girl with blonde hair. " I warned you stupid creature" the little girl was covered in vulcan blood she just ignored it and started walking away. ran to the girl followed by master. He grabbed the little girls shoulder turning her around " are you alright?" now that they were closer to the girl they started to notice some strange feature's. She had blonde hair and red eyes pretty normal but what hasn't was she had two cat ears on her head and a cat tail she was wearing a little black hoodie and a short black skirt that reached her knees. She gently lifted her head to look at the two people in front of her " I'm fine I didn't want to hurt it it attacked me and I I " laxus and master smiled " it's ok little one the names laxus and this old guy is gramps" she smiled lightly " my name's lucy heartphilia but I rather my mother's surname so call me lucy tarquin please" they both smiled again. " nice to meet you lucy. Can I ask why are you in the forest it's dangerous" lucy smiled at the old man. " I've lived in the forest ever since me mum died and now I'm looking for my brother" the were both shocked that such a young girl could survive out here. "how old are you?" lucy turned to laxus. She started counting her fingers. " um... 5" they were even more stunned then. " do you want to come to fairytail we will look after you" she smiled. " I would love to" " ok come on" " thank you" she took laxus's hand and started to walk towards the guild.

at the guild

everyone was being rowdy as usual a 6 year old natsu and gray were fighting. Same as erza and mirajane **( remember this is when their all young) **cana was drinking even at the age of 6, levy was reading a book and happy was eating fish with lisanna **(also remember lisanna is still alive). **Suddenly the door's flew open to reveal master, laxus and a small blonde girl with red eyes and blood all over her. " everyone meet lucy tarquin" everyone greeted her only for lucy to hide behind laxus only peeking to the side to see if she was safe. Abruptly the guild gasped " kawaiii~" " lucy meet everyone" lucy slowly came out from behind laxus and bowed a little " um hello " everyone was silent until they all gasped at her cuteness and the blood on her . " hello lucy I'm natsu a dragon slayer by the way are you alright you seem to have blood on you" he put out a hand to shake but lucy just stared at the pink hair before reaching out hesitantly and touching his hair " don't worry about the blood it isn't mine it's a vulcans but why's your hair pink" natsu started to look upset and ran into the corner mumbling ' it's salmon not pink' everyone ignored him. "hi I'm gray nice to meet ya" she smiled and then her eyes wondered. " aren't you cold" gray didn't understand before cana screeched " gray your clothes" he franticly ran around trying to think them. " hi I'm erza great equip mage what's your magic?" lucy gave an confused look " do you mean as in making fire out of thin air and stuff like that" erza nodded " well I am a cat demon so I can turn into any cat-like creature and have the agility of a cat and I use black magic from my families heritage but I don't like hurting creatures unless I need to" everyone's jaw dropped but natsu sprung up to lucy and smiled. " fight me" lucy cowered behind laxus " I don't want to hurt you" she grabbed on to laxus arm for protection. " please I like fighting" she slowly walked up to natsu jumped up just over him and kicked his head straight into the ground earning cheers from the guild " I don't want to hurt anyone any more" she walked towards the bar to mira. " I'm not finish with you yet" natsu attacked lucy again only for her to grab his arm and pin it to his back. " I will repeat I don't want to hurt you" natsu nodded making lucy let go and sit on one of the bar stools while master and laxus returned to their usual places. " can I get a guild mark?" mira smiled. " I like you, you got style the names mira" lucy smiled going back to cute mode. " nice to meet you mi-chan" she got out the stamp and placed on lucy neck were she had pointed. " there you go your's is purple by the way" she smiled. " I wonder were I'll live" mira was shocked "you don't have a home?" lucy turned to mira. " I don't by the way can I have a dandelion and burdock please" mira nodded and poured her some. " here you go on the house" lucy smiled and took and took a sip of the drink " thank you I'm going to ask master about my living conditions." she gently plopped of then bar stool taking her drink with her and walked up the stairs. She knocked on the door. "come in" lucy walked into the office and sat down putting her drink on the desk. " gramps I don't have anywhere to live" makorov looked at lucy. " It's ok I already thought of that erza will take you to fairy hills today just ask her and she will help you" lucy got up and took her drink thanking him on the way out. She shut the door only to be greeted by a table. She quickly crouched avoiding the table everyone stared in awe as a lucy had just dodged a table in about 2seconds flat. Lucy simply ignored the stares and put her finished cup on the floor and hands in her hoodie pocket and hood over her head. When she reached first floor she looked for erza. She found erza munching cake "erza master said I live in fairy hills now and I wanted to ask you if you could take me" she got ready for a 'no' or a rejection instead erza put down her cake and started pulling lucy's out the guild.

At fairy hills

"lucy this is your room" erza pointed at a purple door. "how do you know?" erza smiled at lucy's confused expression. " the doors are the same as your guild mark like my is door is blue like my mark anyway the key will be inside I'll see you tomorrow morning" lucy waved goodbye before walking in her room.

It had a double bed in the top right corner with a desk at the end. There was a small kitchen like area in the bottom left corner of the room also there was a white wardrobe near top end of the bed. Also near the bed has a coffee table with a lamp on it. Lucy smiled "lets change it a bit" she waved her finger making the walls a nice purple also she made the bed black and the duvet but the pillows red. She made the lamp black and same with the desk. She turned the wardrobe purple and the kitchen white with marble worktops. Finally she put pens and paper in the desk, food and utensils in the fridge and cabinets, she put her favourite purple cat teddy in the bed and clothes in the wardrobe. She quickly realised a door near the kitchen she opened it to find a white bathroom with a toilet, sink and a bath tub. She quickly waved a finger to make the sink and toilet black. She walked back to the bed and fell on to it lazily "done now I can go to sleep" she took of her hoodie and clothes and put on her pj's on they were purple with little white cat paws on them. She went to the kitchen and got out a glass of milk back to the bed and sat down rubbing her eyes. "almost forgot" she reached into a pocket of air to pull out two pictures and a book. One with her, her brother and her mum. The second one hand her and her to childhood friends the book was a novel she was reading about a magic power you can learn to speak to animals. She put them on her coffee table. She gently took off her black necklace. The necklace had three dolphin's in a circle with their nose's touching in the middle. As she took it off her hair went a midnight black and down to her waist along with her ears and tail turning black. Her canines grew longer and sharper and her pupils turned in to thin cat like slits. "feels so good to be in normal form" she stretched a bit before grabbing her teddy and snuggling into her bed " night oni-chan" she slowly drifted to sleep.

meanwhile at ?

"where'd that brat go!" a large red haired man was storming around looking for the demon he was commissioned to kill. Meanwhile on a roof behind a teen aged boy with midnight black hair with wolf ears and tail with blood red eyes was holding on to his bleeding leg trying to stop it the bleeding " lucy I'm coming." suddenly a large man came from behind the wall. " found you kiyo" **( key-o).**

**eclipse: dun dun duuuun hope you liked it this is my 4th story I'm in the middle of two right now wish me luck anyway I will right a chapter as soon as I get at least 3 reviews if not I'll probably write one in about 3weeks up to you meh.**


	2. ani-chan brother

**Eclipse: hi guys eclipse here wanting to say happy new year for tomorrow. By the way remember lucy is 5 and natsu and the other's are 6 also I found out that ani-chan means brother so please don't get confused**

**After 3weeks at the guild.**

Lucy walked into her room shutting the door and slow slid down it in pain. She gripped her head as pain coursed through her skull. " lu-chan it's levy I'm going to the guild if you want to come" lucy quickly composed herself ignoring the pain and quickly opened the door. " sure levy-chan" they locked arms and started walking to the guild. " hey lu-chan why have you been so spaced out lately?" lucy gave a confused look " it's something personal" levy nodded. " well I'm here if you need me " lucy smiled as they arrived at the guild. Levy and lucy walked into a out of control natsu coming towards them. Lucy quickly grabbed levy and jump up on to the beams in the roof of the guild. " lucy get me down from here " everyone's eye's were know looking at levy and lucy. Lucy shrugged " ok " she pushed levy of shitting everyone up. Levy suddenly landed on a small black cloud. " there you go levy-chan" levy got up raising a shaky fist to lucy. " don't do that again understand " lucy put her hands in her black hoodie " meh " lucy started walking around on the beams jump beam from beam. " this is fu- arghhh" lucy shrieked in pain leaning against a beam Everyone turned to lucy who was panting and shrieking in pain. Lucy gritted her teeth grabbing her head trying to ease the pain. Lucy suddenly fell from the beam to be caught by laxus " oi gramps help her " master rushed to lucy. " I can't help she has some sort of link to someone " lucy trembled and screamed one last time before the pain stopped. " ani-chan " laxus was confused but when lucy jumped out his arms he panicked. Lucy ran out the guild turning into a black lynx with red eyes. she quickly ran towards the east forest. Ignoring all the looks she gained, she kept running not stopping for a second. She kept running before reaching hargeon. She ran to the port and transformed in her half form ( with tail and ears ) " can I get a boat to tenrou please" an old man smiled kindly at her " sure you can borrow mine little one" lucy smiled as she jumped in to the boat " thank you ji-chan" she started rowing towards tenrou at maximum speed. She finally reached tenrou and took off her necklace. Letting her hair turn black and long, her eyes turned red as her pupils turned to slit's and her canines elongated. She immediately ran into the forest looking for friend.

**Zeref p.o.v ( by the way aged 6 also he has cat ears too)**

I suddenly felt a very familiar presence on the island. I'm sitting under a sakura tree waiting for the presence to find me. Abruptly a rabbit ran past me. I sat up to see a black haired demon in front of me. " lucy? " she suddenly hugged me sending warm feeling into my stomach. " zeref-kun their torturing him " rubbed her circles on her back trying to ease the pain. " zeref-kun can I stay with you awhile you must get lonely" I looked her teary eyes and gave a small smile and nodded. I gently let my back fall to the ground with lucy lying on my other arm looking at the sky. " zeref-kun don't you think it's dangerous to be here?" I turned to lucy as I noticed her fringe covering one of her eyes and the other closed. " why? " lucy opened her eye to look at the sakura tree " because your a demon " a small smiled graced my lips as I looked up at the falling sakura petals. " don't you think it's dangerous being in a guild?" she sighed gently. " I guess it's just you've made lots of demons and if _they_ find you _they'll _kill you without a second thought " I turned my head to look at lucy as her ears twitched causing mine to twitch as well. " well when we find kiyo we will leave together and find somewhere safe to stay together in harmony" lucy's eye turned to me " yer I guess so when we're together you and me can finally be together and with ani-chan there as well we could help demons get through this rough time" I pulled her closer. " ok lucy we can be together like we've always dreamed of" she smiled and looked up at the sakura. I abruptly felt lucy tense up and wince. " their torturing him again aren't they" lucy nodded weakly as the pain increased. " I guess that's the problem with being demon twins your so alike that you feel each other pain but you are still different like you being 5 and him being 17 also your a cat like me and he's a wolf it's confusing" she nodded again as I hugged her tight. She loosened up a bit as the pain stopped. She returned the hug to me making me smile again. " zeref-kun I have to go the guild's probably worried" I felt upset she was leaving but I knew she be back soon. " before you leave" we both sat up and looked at each other. " yes zeref" I leaned towards her and gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek before leaning my forehead against her's. "stay safe" she smiled and gave me a kiss on the cheek in return making a small blush appear on my face as she traced the pentagram on my neck. " ok zeref-kun" I watched as she walked away never looking back.

**At the guild erza p.o.v ( 7yrs old) **

Me and levy were starting to panic about lucy " it's been 3hrs where is she?" levy shrugged just as confused as me. " I don't know let's go back home maybe she's there " I nodded as me and levy knotted our arms together and headed for fairy hills. When we arrived we instantly walked to lucy's room. I knocked a few times to get no reply " let's go to the inside swimming pool she might be there" I nodded hoping she was as me and levy walked to the pool. We opened the door to find lucy on the high diving board about to jump in. she was in a white one piece with her hair in a short ponytail. " hi guys watch what I could do" me and levy instantly relaxed and sat down. " ok now don't stop watching " me and levy kept out eyes on lucy as she got to the edge of the diving board her back facing the edge " right 1...2...3" at that lucy sprung back doing curling into a ball and doing 2 flips before going into a diving position and piercing through the surface of the water. It took about a minute for lucy to come up and she came up with a sinker we use for practise in her hand. " why don't you come in we have an hour before an hour before dinner" me and levy shrugged as we walked out to get our swimming costume's.

**No one's p.o.v**

Erza ran into the water screaming ' canon ball ' as she landed. She was wearing a yellow one piece with her hair in a high ponytail. "erza you look lovely in that" lucy commented on erza swimming costume. " thanks lucy you look nice as well " suddenly levy shot up in a orange one piece from right besides them scaring the daylights out of them. " haha I scared you" they all started laughing and had a small water fight when lucy necklace fell off. " lucy?" lucy plunged down to grab her necklace before shooting back up. She placed her necklace on the side as erza and levy stared in confusion and over whelm as lucy's strong magic aura came off her. They watched as she put her hand in a pocket of air and pulled out a ring. She put it on hiding her magical presence " lucy what just happened" lucy sighed as she explained to them her powers " so this is your natural form" erza's eyes scanned lucy her eyes stuck at her canines and red eyes were as little levy was staring at lucy's black hair and long fringe that hid her left eye. Lucy nodded " then why don't you usually stay in this form" lucy got out of the water and sat on the edge " because I'm cursed as a demon" she pulled away her fringe to reveal her left eye closed with a pentagram underneath as she opened her left eye she revealed her eye to be the ying and yang sign. " she if anyone saw that they will kill me that is what happens to demons" she put her fringe back after closing her eye. " don't tell anyone " lucy put her necklace back on putting her fake disguise on. " lucy if that form is fake you is the fake you?" levy cleverly pointed out. " a demon's fake form is their parent's form like my mother but minus the pentagram " the nodded understandingly. " well I'm going to bed tell everyone I don't want dinner" they watched as lucy left whilst taking off her temporary limiter.

**Meanwhile with kiyo**

"sir we have found kiyo's sister in a guild called fairytail it seems their presence disappeared and reappeared in the time span of 5 minutes" kiyo's ears perked up as he heard his sister being spoken about. A large man came to the door of the prison he was in and stared at the demon at the back. " looks like we've found that demon of your sister so all we have to do is hurt her and the one she loves will feel the pain so it's a win for us" kiyo growled at guard. _The one she loves is zeref I can't let let my sister get hurt nor the one she loves I better get her soon. _Kiyo slowly traced the pentagram on his wrist couldn't stoop think about his twin she was the dark side of the ying and yang the one that hated and he was the light side the one that loved. she has the curse on her left eye. He has the curse of one white ear they are both marked as brother and sister till they both die and are taken to hell to be reincarnated again in another realm never separated always together the curse of the twin demons ; ying and yang ; fire and ice ; love and hate.

Meanwhile lucy p.o.v

_I'm the dark, he's the light I love him all the same even though I hate most and almost all but I still love some. It's strange most demons hate their relatives accept brother's or sister. We are truly horrible creatures _" goodnight ani-chan"

meanwhile with kiyo

" you want to break out of here don't you" kiyo turned to cell mate she had silver hair with lynx ears (**lynx demon**) and purple eyes and her pentagram on her right hand she wore a black top that hugged her curves saying ' proud ' on the front in white and she wore black jeans. " yeah my sister's in danger " " what's your sister's name?" "lucy what's your's?" " my name's numi ( new-me) what does your sister look like?" " you ask a lot of questions but meh she looks like a female version of me but she is 5yrs old and always has her fringe over her left eye" the girl made an 'o' shape with her mouth making me chuckle " is she your twin? " I sighed thinking about lucy " yeah we have the twins curse that's why my right ears white instead of black like my hair" she giggled causing me to blush lightly at her cute giggle. " I think their cute" she pointed at my ears causing me to blush more. " uh um! I thought you were gonna tell me how to escape" " oh yeah I forgot" she started to rub her neck " well I dug a tunnel out but you came along so I couldn't leave until they stopped hurting you and your sister" I raised an eyebrow _she knows about how we feel each others physical pain _" oh where is the tunnel" she pointed at a lose panel on the floor " there we'll leave tonight if it all goes well we'll get to your sister by morning" " thank you" _just you wait lucy I'll be with you soon._

**Zeref p.o.v**

_so he's gonna escape hope it goes well lucy will be really excited _" don't you think mavis" I opened an eye to look at the small spirit next to me "yeah hope he gets here safe zeref"

**eclipse; omg I just realised the time it's 1:00am and it feels like 9pm lol I need to make a routine anywho here's a same description of zeref and kiyo in natural form and fake form.**

**Zeref: natural form**

**zeref has black hair with cat ears like lucy and a cat tail. He wears his signature robe and has red eyes. His pentagram is located on his neck.**

**Zeref: fake form**

**brown hair and brown eyes no ears or tail and wears a blue top and black trousers.**

**Kiyo: natural form**

**black hair with wolf ears and tail one ears black, one ears white because of the curse. His pentagram is located on his right wrist. He wears a black polo and black jeans with a chain hanging of it.**

**Kiyo: fake form**

**light brown hair with hazel eyes. He wears white top and black jeans.**

**Please review**


	3. escaping

**Eclipse: hi guys thank you for all the reviews I want to set this straight oni-chan means brother ok. And happy new year.**

**Chapter 3 : oni-chan!**

**escaping **

**kiyo p.o.v**

The clock struck 2:00pm announcing the time. " Right you know the plan lets go" I nodded as I kept on watch as numi lifted the stone panel. " is anyone out there?" I quickly looked around to see no one. " no one like you said " she nodded and dropped down into the tunnel. I kept watching outside the cell. A few minutes later she popped her head up her ears twitching as her eyes met mine. " come on it's all clear " I walked to the tunnel and jumped down ; sliding the panel over the top as I went down.

**At the guild. Lucy p.o.v**

I walked into the guild ignoring everyone as I walked to master office quickly. " *knock* *knock* master it's lucy can I come in?" I heard some rummaging before small reply to let me in. " master I need to know some stuff about the magic council" the master looked down to look at me " what do you need to know" I sat down on the chair opposite to master. " I need to know the magic the rune knights use and what happens to demon's there?" I looked at master's shocked expression " why do you need to know?" I knew I had to lie to him. " because of some research I need to do on magic " the master nodded. " I can tell you a limited amount of information but ok rune knight's use a magic similar to jutsu shiki and demons are hunted down and killed why do you want to know about demons?" I looked at him a war raging in my head if I should tell him or not. " thank you master I'll see you later."

**escaping ; kiyo's p.o.v**

I struggled to keep up with numi as she ran through the tunnel, " kiyo stop there's someone out there" I stopped instantly and looked up to see a rune knight surveying the area. " quickly help me dig further to avoid him" I nodded as we turned into our animal forms and started to digging.

**At the guild's library lucy's p.o.v**

I surveyed through different category's of book's running my finger across the spines. I found the book I needed ' how to make limiters ' I walked out the library going to the kitchen to make the limiters.

**Escaping kiyo's p.o.v**

We finish digging and dug above us. Me and numi peeked our heads up to see no one near us. We quickly jumped up and started heading towards magnolia when. " oi everyone the demons are getting away" I turned to numi who was starting to panic. I quickly grabbed her hand and started to run.

**At the guild lucy p.o.v**

" lucy what are you doing?" I turned to levy. " I'm making limiters like mine for my brother" she gave a quizzing look at me " you have a brother?" I nodded. " he's being chased by rune knights and I need to hide him" she nodded and came next to me looking at the two bracelet's I had already made. " theses are beautiful how did you make them" I looked at the bracelet in her hand. one of the bracelets was plaited red and black rope and the second was pink and purple rope. " you make an item to put on like a ring or bracelet and make a mixture made of lots of different magic elements and drop the item in the mixture for five minutes."

**no one's p.o.v**

lucy and levy walked out into the main part of the guild with the two bracelet's in their hands. Suddenly the door crashed open to reveal a silver haired girl with purple eyes and a boy with black and white hair and red eyes. " oni-chan! " lucy took the bracelet out of levy hand ran up to her brother enveloping him in a massive hug. " lucy do you the limiter's" lucy nodded and gave him the bracelet passing the other to numi. Kiyo's hair and eyes turned a hazel colour, his clothes turned into a white top and black jeans were as numi's hair turned blue and her eyes turned gray. " thank you but the rune knights are coming" lucy smirked devilishly. " don't worry I think I'm going to show them what demons are made of" everyone was shocked as lucy took off her limiter changing her appearance almost instantly. " be careful sis " lucy smirked again and started to sing a tune as the rune knights came into sight (in the tune of ' London bridge is falling down ') " I am going to kill you, kill you, kill you, I am going to kill you ,watch your blood spill." the rune knights stared at the demon in front of them

**eclipse: CLIFF HANGER! please review.**


	4. i will spill your blood

Eclipse-chan: hi guys thanks for all the reviews my target is ten by the time I've posted my 5 chapter woof! By the way Pluto has given me the habit of at when I talk I can't help but go woof at the end of my sentence's lol woof! Any who on with the story gory moment hopefully woof. X

chapter 4: watch your blood spill!

" I am going to kill you, kill you, kill you, I am going to kill you ,watch your blood spill." the rune knights stared at the demon in front of them. " what the hell another demon" lucy glared at them sending shivers crawling up their spines. " I'm not any demon I'm next in line to be the princess of hell's bodyguard. When she's born that is!" they just stared at her shocked '_the princess of hell's bodyguard'. _Their thought's were interrupted when lucy started to crack her knuckles with a demonic smile plastered across her face. " let's being shall we. My brother's looking for a show" they instantly attacked aiming for her chest and stomach only for lucy to dodge them with ease well most. They attacked again only for lucy to jump over them not caring a bit about the danger in front of her. " this is getting annoying time to spill some blood" lucy ran at the youngest of the four. She quickly stabbed the boy through the chest using her bare hand " sorry I know your not personally against us your just following orders and so am I " she whispered in his ear before she felt his soul leave the body and be pulled up. She pulled her arm out his chest and let the boy fall before rising her bloody hand to her lips and taking a long lick of blood and returned her tongue in her mouth to taste the crimson liquid. " you monster how dare you!" she turned to the rune knight " your following orders, so am I we are no different" the anger in the man built " I don't take pleasure in-" she interrupted " yes you do I can feel the sins in your soul" the man couldn't reply only stutter " time for you to do to hell " she ran him like she did with her boy and pushed her hand into his chest and ripped out his heart not caring about the blood splats. She turned to her brother who was showing fear as well. " onii-chan you should not be scared after all we are the same " kiyo swallowed the lump in his throat before continuing to watch the fight. Lucy still had the long dead man's heart " I could give this to the queen as a gift on her marriage" she put the heart into a invisible pocket of air. " next " she created an arrow out of her magic and shot one of the last two in the eye making him drop dead literally. " you I need to borrow you" the last man gulped at the demon in front of him and plucked some courage and " why should I be used by a tainted, unclean, sadist monster like you " lucy's cheeks dusted a pink colour on her pale skin confusing everyone " that's the nicest thing anyone's said to me but I want you to give the council this letter." she passed him the scroll and watched him run away. " great I have to clean up this mess" she quickly cleaned up and took some blood from the bodies and put the three different bloods in three separate viles then sent the bodies to hell for the poor demons to feed of. She dusted her hands and body before putting her necklace back on. " onii-chan I'm going to see zeref please join the guild they will speak to you for I while before we leave to make a new home for demons like us" kiyo nodded and turned to the shocked numi '_I knew pure blood demons are strong but she didn't ever use magic what is kiyo's sister capable off _' numi looked at kiyo who looked just as confused as me. _' I knew lucy was strong and often got missions from the queen but she never mentioned of being the prophecy's bodyguard that is the highest honour a demon could have.' _By the time the two older demons had figured out what they where thinking lucy was already in cheetah form running to hargeon. When she arrived at the port she found the man she saw last time and transformed back into a human. " ji-chan can I borrow your boat again." the old man turned to lucy and smiled. " sure little one " lucy got into the small rowing boat and got a little push from the man near the boat helping her get started on the rowing. About half way there the weather made a turn for the worst with strong winds and rain coming down on her. She started rowing with more power. She finally reached the area were it was always sunny and calm around tenrou. She rowed gently as she reached the sandy beach. Lucy took off her shoes and socks ; she got out the boat and pulled it to the top off the beach and took off her necklace when she started walking to zeref.

Zeref p.o.v

I was lying on my back when I felt lucy's magical presence's on the island _'she's back I better ask how the plan went.' _lucy appeared from behind me not shocking me at all. " zeref I need a favour " I rolled on to my stomach and looked up at her. " yes lucy what do you need? " she smiled and and got into the same position as me in front of me our faces inches away from each other making me blush. Lucy giggled at me but then put a serious face on " you know all pure bloods have unique powers like how I can find out things by drinking peoples blood and you can call acnologia out using only your mind" I nodded hoping this would get somewhere " well can you look into my cursed eye while I drink some of this blood and could you right down their family addresses down" I was shocked _why did she need their addresses _" ok lucy anything for you" I moved her fringe away from her eye and stared deep into lucy's cursed eye. " zeref you know your the only person who loves me even with this curse not including my brother of course " I smiled although we are only five years old our love runs deeper that a life time's could. Whilst I was thinking I didn't notice she she had got out three viles full of blood. Each labelled **'youngest' 'sinful' 'pathetic' **put on them. She took a swing of the sinful one's first. I looked deep in her cursed eye as the sign disappeared and was replaced by a vision, there was a young lady with bruises and scars littered across her body she was alone in the corner of her room trembling in fear. I watched as lucy's eyes started to water a little. I kept watching the vision to see her address written on a piece on the table.

_Era,_

_19 saviour way,_

_Miss Elizabeth Richot & Mr Joseph Cross_

I quickly wrote it on a piece of paper lucy had gave me before writing sinful above it. Next lucy drank a bit of the ' pathetic ' blood. In the vision this time was a small dog in a kennel with a plaque above it.

_Name: telik _

_gender: female_

_breed: beagle_

_owner: Mr Thomas grayling_

_kennel: no 572_

_this dog is in care of era kennels_

I wrote down the word pathetic and then wrote the information. " have you got the two so far" I looked at lucy she had a pained look on her face " yes but why do you look so pained" she looked around making sure no one was around not that there would be she turned to me before sitting up making me follow . She pulled her hoodie up a bit revealing her stomach had a long deep cut along the left side of it. I was shocked at how much black blood was seeping out of the wound. I couldn't believe I didn't notice the blood I looked at the floor from where she previously was and saw a small puddle of blood. " luc- " I was cut of by lucy's hand over my hand " don't worry I will sort it out after I've seen the last vision" I had no choice but nod. "ok last one" she took a big swig out of the ' youngest ' blood. I looked into her eye to see a small family of a mum, a 2 children, a grandpa and grandma.

_Era,_

_216 evergreen way,_

_Mrs Amelia Edwards and family_

I wrote it down and looked back up to lucy. " ok got it now can I please put a bandage on that wound before it gets worse" she shrugged took of her hoodie and lifted her shirt up over her cut. I blushed a little before putting my hand in a pocket of air and took out a few bandages, a bowl and anti-infection lotion with a small towel. I filled the bowl with water and eyed lucy's wound it must be around my arms length I started to notice the blood draining from her face making her usual pale complexion almost white I started cleaning her stomach . " lucy your losing a lot of blood you should of told someone " "you know one cares I'm a demon remember we're evil bastards who kill for fun" I couldn't believe what lucy said that she disrespected herself. " lucy they just think of us that way we are not what they think we are " she was about to reply when she whimpered in pain I looked down and realised my finger was in her wound I panicked and pulled it out making her whimper again " I'm so sorry lucy I didn't mean to" she grabbed my hand and shoved my finger in my mouth shutting me up. " zeref stop apologising you can taste my blood for all I care It's not like I really care about myself " I was stunned _she wouldn't care if she got hurt._ suddenly the blood on my finger hit my taste buds sending a shock of desire for her blood. You see demons are like vampires the blood of the one we love is irresistible, we demons also drink blood to gain strength. I watched lucy as she pulled my finger out my mouth and looked at me. " you enjoyed the taste of my blood didn't you " I couldn't help but nod I want more but I don't want to hurt lucy. I watched as she wiped the blood off her stomach and put her finger in front of my face. I quickly took the finger in my mouth and tasted the blood it sent desire shivering down my body. I can't what till I'm older I could finally show her how much I love her. **( as in kissing no perverts allowed get out * pointing at door*) **" zeref you should dress my wound" she pulled her finger out my mouth taking away the lovely blood. " ok and thank you for the blood lucy it's irresistible to me " she just nodded as I finished cleaning her stomach and wound area, I applied some anti-infection lotion around the scar trying best to keep the pain to a minimum. She winced a few times before relaxing for a while until I started to wrap the bandages round her waist. " lucy that is going to scar you know" she smiled and " It's just another scar for my collection" I watched her slowly get up and walk up to the lake and dip her feet in sighing at the warmth of the water. " lucy?" she replied with a 'hmmm' " well I wanted to ask why you wanted those addresses?" she turned around to look at me and smiled. " because I killed their family I might as well apologise or tell their family it's only fair" I nodded even though she is the hate of the ying and yang she sure is kind. " well I have to go tell these people see ya zeref" she walked up to me and kissed my lightly on the cheek. " thank you for the bandages" she scratched my ear making me purr a bit making her giggle I blushed a bit when she stopped. " bye lucy see you soon" she waved bye when I remembered " oh and tell kiyo I said hi "

**time skip in era ; outside miss richot's house **

**lucy p.o.v**

I knocked on the door I am still in my natural form but I had my temporary limiter on hiding 99% of my magical power I also had my beret in my hands **(I will explain at end of chappie).** The door slowly opened to reveal a woman with white hair like snow and green eyes. She looked in her 20's and had jeans and a v-neck hoodie on. " are you miss richot" the girl nodded I bowed and stood straight again, my beret on my chest in respectful manner" I'm lucy heartphilia and I have some good news and bad news may I come in" she had a shocked look on her face but who wouldn't a 5 year talking like a mature adult thank you etiquette lessons. " hello lucy you may come in" she stepped to the side allowing me entrance. I walked into the house it was quite modern but at the same time old fashioned. I watched as she walked over to the sofa and motioned for me to come over to. " lucy please take a seat " I sat on a single arm chair opposite the sofa were she had sat. " well the unfortunate news is that your boyfriend Joseph cross has been killed by a demon the female demon ripped out his heart and stole his blood " she didn't seem phased by the news just a bit wide eyed " what's the good news " I inhaled a deep breath and looked at her. " well I know about how he hurt you and threatened you and worst of all tried to run you over but failed so the good news is he has been dragged to hell and is being punished by one of the worst demons there " she was stunned she didn't move for a minute or two. " how do you know about that?" I smiled " let me ask you this first are you glad he is dead and would thank the demon that did it" I got prepared for a massive argument and shouting but instead she nodded shocking me my one visible eye wide looking at her. " I wanted him dead ever since he first gave me a scar if I met that demon I would thank them for stopping a dangerous guy wondering about" I smiled at her and stood up. " well I guess you can call me your guardian demon" I quickly shot out leaving the shocked but happy lady behind me

_thank you demon I hope the council don't find you._

**Outside miss Amelia Edwards house **

**Amelia's p.o.v**

I heard a knock at the door I turned to my mum and gave her josh my 3 year old son and stood up. I opened the door to see a young girl that seemed around 5yrs old with a beret in her hand over her chest, she looked up and gave me a sympathetic look" are you miss Amelia Edwards " I nodded slowly looking at her confused. " I have some bad news about your son " I put my hands over my mouth and chest '_what's happened to Elliot' _"sorry for the distress miss Edwards but can I come in and explain" I nodded stunned about Elliot and the manners of this young black haired girl_. _She put her red beret back on and walked into the front room with me trailing behind her she stopped and took off her beret again bowing a little " Mrs and Mr steel-wood " they scanned her as she walked to a chair " may I sit down " I nodded and sat down on the unoccupied chair next to her. " can you call your daughter down I think she needs to know this" I nodded and shouted for Ellie my 16yr old daughter. she came down with a confused look " I'm sorry Ellie Edwards but I have bad news about your brother" I watched as my daughter sat down near my mum. " right now your all here I need to tell you that today your son was killed in a very dangerous job incident" we all gasped and the girl gave us another sympathetic look. " how'd it happen" I looked at my daughter " well four rune knights were hunting two demons that escaped prison but in magnolia they lost sight of the demons and instead another demon appeared the stood no chance because it was a pure black blooded demon ; she the demon quickly ended his life by stabbing him through the chest and apologised for killing him, she sent his soul to heaven and killed 2 more rune knights I have informed one of the families and they thanked the demon for ending his life quickly " we all nodded _to be honest I am glad he died quickly and went to heaven but for a demon to apologise to someone she just killed is nice I hope that Elliot likes heaven. _"well I have to go and I'm sorry for your lost. Elliot had lots of talent and was a good man" I waved goodbye as she left and we all burst into tears .

**lucy p.o.v**

_I'm sorry for killing him but like I said orders are orders. _I put on my beret walked to the kennels to pick up telik. When I arrived I went straight to the counter and took out the piece of paper zeref gave me. " um I'm here to collect a dog" the lady at the reception smiled at me " which dog? We have lots here" I read out the paper " I'm looking for telik, she's a female beagle her owner was Mr Thomas but he died today and I have been sent to collect the dog for he had no family" she smiled sadly at me and started rummaging in her desk when " ahh here it is telik kennel 572 I'll take you there" she walked from behind her desk and walked to a door holding it for me " thank you " we started walking along the big maze of cages and dogs they kept barking but I could understand it most of it was 'hey hey' 'feed us we're hungry' 'I agree' ' hey look a cat demon ' I couldn't help but smile and pity them being stuck in here. " here we are" I accidentally bumped into her side making me clutch my stomach. "oh sorry are you alright" I nodded before composing myself. " yer I'm fine" I looked into the cage to see a beautiful beagle. " hello telik I'm lucy I'm gonna be looking after you since your master died today I'm sorry" I took off my beret and did a little bow making the woman smile at my civilised behaviour. " well here's her lead you can take her" I walked into the cage and hooked her collar with her lead and started walking out. " ok lets go" I quickly got out and walked to the boat I got to here on. " come on telik " " I'm coming woof" (**woof means telik talking**) she jumped on to the boat scaring herself before I started rowing to tenrou. " so you killed my master demon woof" I smiled at her " yeah I'm sorry but they tried to kill my brother and his friend " she laid down on the other seat. " don't worry I would too if my brother or friend was in trouble. So where are we going woof" I stopped rowing for a moment. " tenrou island I have a friend there he is a demon but is very lonely when I'm not there so I was hoping you could keep him company" "ok seeming as you saved me from the kennel woof " I laughed a bit before rowing more. " by the way where's your pentagram I can't see it" I let go of one of the ore's and pulled up my fringe showing my closed eye with the pentagram underneath. "o" I let go of my fringe and picked up the ore to start rowing again. " why is your eye closed?" I gripped the ore trying not to get angry "you ask too many questions but the reason I close my eye is because I have the twins curse and my eye is the ying and yang sign" she looked up. "cool also we're at tenor or what ever it's called woof " I sighed and got out pulling the boat up the beach. "let's go" telik jumped out the boat and plodded to the side of lucy. When I reached zeref he was looking at the sky I only just noticed it was getting dark. " hey zeref I finished telling the families and picked up telik " he sat up and looked at telik. "what do you mean families woof" I sighed " I didn't just kill your master" she looked at me casually not caring I killed three people today. "well I have to go zeref can you look after telik I know you get lonely" he nodded and stood up " see ya lucy " he gently gave me a hug trying to avoid my wound. " see ya zeref, telik keep safe" I walked away and headed for fairytail.

**Time skip } at the guild } lucy p.o.v**

I walked into the guild and ignored all the glares I got. " hey onii-chan" I walked to my brother and sat down near him. " hi I don't think we were introduced my name's lucy and yours is?" the silver haired girl smiled. " my name is numi nice to meet you lucy your brother talks a lot about you" I turned to my brother who had a pink blush dusted across his cheeks. " ah onii-chan is blushing its ok onii-chan " he smiled at me making me smile as I tried to avoid the pain. " so what did you do today lucy?" I thought about the whole day I needed to forget about maybe if I have some alcohol that made mama and papa forget things. "well I went to zeref and he helped me get the addresses of the families" I stopped and looked around to see all eyes on me they were listening. I let out a sigh and carried on talking " the families of the people I killed the one that called me a monster was abusing and threatening his girlfriend so she was glad he was dead and now I'm her guardian demon and she thanked me, next the youngest rune knight's family was devastated I told them the demon that killed their son killed him quickly and his soul went to heaven not lying and lastly I picked up the dog of the last rune I killed because he had no family and gave her to zeref cause he gets lonely and also zeref said hi " everyone started to forgive me for killing the rune knights after all it takes a lot of courage to go to the families even though I've done it before. " if you'll excuse me onii-chan" I got up and headed to the bar where I sat down. " hey cana do you fancy a drinking competition " everyone's jaw dropped mostly onii-chan's though. " sure lucy I've been going easy all day mira two beers please" mira slid the beers to us and we both chugged it down in one. " next " after about 5 we were a bit tipsy. " lucy you shouldn't be drinking at your age " I huffed. " pfft says you you started at 7 " " your 5 nee-chan" I huffed again. "shots please" me and cana swallowed our shots sucked on a lemon slice and sucked our hands like usual. " lucy why are you drinking your a good child you don't drink" I turned to him " I've had a hard day let me relax " he grabbed my arm to stop me grabbing another drink " onii-chan I saved your life today, I've killed 3 people, I've gone all round fiore in a day, I've apologised to 8 people today and I've rowed to tenrou and back 4times give some conciliation will you" he didn't let go " then go to bed don't drink" I snapped back at him the words he hates the most. " shut up kiyo" his eyes widened I never called him kiyo. " nee-chan I I " I was about to reply when a sharp pain flew into my stomach making me cough black blood. " shit " kiyo walked up to me again. " what's wrong with you lucy?" I turned to the guild who were staring at me like I had three heads. " it's nothing just I'm having tummy pains that's all" kiyo saw right through it " I'll repeat what's wrong with you?" I could hear the care in his voice but if I tell him.. " don't worry " suddenly numi pulled my hoodie off causing me to whimper. " lu-chan there's something wrong with you. You just whimpered at your hoodie being taken off what's under your top" I shook my head refusing to spill. " ok I'll have to use force" she quickly lifted my top up over my bandages. " shit " kiyo stared at me in utter shock. " what happened? " " the rune..." before I could finish I blacked out hearing shouts and questions.

Kiyo p.o.v

I looked at the bandages around her waist the were cover in black blood; the blood only the dark side of the ying and yang get I have white blood and I'm the only one who gets its the same with lucy but her's is black " shit " I heard my sister curse under breath. " what happened?" I looked at her as she started to talk " the rune..." before she could finish she blacked out making me panic and shout as numi caught her as fell back from her chair. _' rune knights I will kill the magic council'_

**meanwhile with the magic council**

the rune knight passed the scroll to gran doma which he read out loud:

_dear magic council or gran doma,_

_I have killed three of your rune knights ha. I have informed there families so don't worry. I just want to say you will never kill us demons we are to strong and when the prophecy comes true you will all pay for harming our family. We demons surprisingly want peace like you do but you don't want us. So I will say this we are building an land where only demons can go and if you come near us we will be stronger than you all combined. We demons only want to live in harmony with our families but because of you most of us have lost our loved ones. I am lucky and still have my brother but thanks to you I don't have parents I have scars. So I leave you with this beware of the twin demons, we will make the prophecy come true after all I am the guard who will protect the princess of hell._

_Yours sincerely_

_the dark side of the ying & yang_

_good luck_

everyone was silent a land of demons ,the princess of hell ,the twin demons we better prepare?

**Eclipse-chan: hi guys this is the longest chapter I've ever write and it's 13 pages long in font size 18 bloody hell anyway beret information:**

**lucy's beret**

**lucy's beret was given to her by the queen of hell because she is the royals bodyguard. It is red with a silver badge of the ying & yang sign with rank A written around it, this proves lucy is part of the royal demons. She is also a pure black blooded demon one of the only ones. She is ranked A because of her status a prophecy and queens bodyguard even though she only protects the queen when she is on earth or lucy's in hell.**

**Eclipse-chan: I'm loving this story I'm so into it any who PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
